callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter's Howl
Winter's Howl is a new Wonder Weapon introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It fires a blizzard that causes ice-based effects on the zombies. When a zombie is hit once by the Winter's Howl, it begins "smoking" and slows down, additionally doing a tiny bit of damage. If the zombie is hit again while slowed, it is stopped in its tracks and is encased in an ice cube. This ice cube is fairly weak, with one knife or bullet required to destroy it and the zombie inside. The ice cube will shatter if left alone for a few seconds, which also kills the zombie. It holds 6 rounds and has 24 spare rounds. It can be Pack-a-Punched to become "Winter's Fury." The "Winter's Fury" has 9 freeze blasts per magazine with 36 spare blasts, with a longer freeze time and more power. The Winter's Howl and its upgraded version, the "Winter's Fury," are best used as support or emergency weapons. The range is mediocre compared to ballistic weapons, and it has a limit to how many zombies it can hit at once. The effect is also vision-blocking, and can be detrimental to the aim of teammates. Trivia *There is a Winter's Howl sitting on one of the desks in the basement of "Five." Across from it is a target that has a coating of ice, suggesting that it was tested, if not developed, at the Pentagon. *This gun also appears in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' version of Verrückt. *The Winter's Howl is possibly an American version of the German Ray Gun. The two weapons look similar, mostly in shape, except for the far front and back. Although the Ray Gun has fourteen more shots than the Winter's Howl, they both have immense power. *The Winter's Howl is very effective when running away from a horde of zombies. It will slow them down and allow you and your teammates to escape. *Both the Winter's Howl and "Winter's Fury" push the player back when fired, similar to the Ray Gun. *Some medics like to use this along with Gersch device, Monkey Bombs and a Pack-A-Punched Ballistic Knife to slow zombies for time to heal teammates, but Pack-A-Punched Crossbows are usually favored. *It is suggested that the Winter's Howl was a gun being worked on by Dr. Maxis like the Ray Gun and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 but never finished due to the zombie outbreak. It is also implied that the Americans captured and perfected it at the Pentagon. *The Winter's Howl/Fury can slow down zombies by acting as a blockade, giving the player(s) time to run to an elevator, revive another player, or get a chance to purchase ammo or a weapon. *On the left side of the gun butt, the casing is removed, exposing circuitry. This impies that it is still being developed at the Pentagon. *The Winter's Howl is possibly mentioned in one of the radio messages in Ascension, when Gersch assures his superior that their product (presumably, the Thundergun) is more superior to what the Americans ("- or should I say, the Canadians ''(Chuckles) -") were working on. This may imply that the Winter's Howl was developed in part by Canadians. This may be due to the close ties between the US and Canada, as well as the fact a good portion of northern Canada is made of icy terrain. *The ammunition for the Winter's Howl may have been inspired by Ice-Nine from Kurt Vonnegut's ''Cat's Cradle. Ice-Nine had the ability to freeze any object it came into contact with, similar to the effects of the Howl. *The Winter's Howl/Fury is not available on the Wii, as Five is not on the Wii. *No points are awarded when ice-encased zombies are subsequently killed - i.e. those shot twice with Winter's Howl/ Fury. *The Winter's Howl rarely can be obtained, but once one does get it, it can be a blessing to both solo, splitscreen, co-op, Live, and PSN players. *Here A Video demonstrating the power of the Winters Howls upgraded form can be found Here Gallery WintersHowl.jpg|The Winter's Howl in first-person. Winter's Howl.jpg|The Winter's Howl in third-person. File:Winters howl.jpg|The Winter's Howl In Verruckt. The Winter's Fury.jpg|The "Winter's Fury". Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons